Pierwszy dzień w domu Imperium Osmańskiego
by Irysek
Summary: Jeden z pierwszych hentaiców, z tego co pamiętam. Od tak, naszło mnie na opisanie tego, w jaki sposób Węgry znalazła się pod protektoratem Turcji i jak wyglądały początki jej życia u niego.


Pierwszy dzień w domu Imperium Osmańskiego.

Próbowała zajść go od tyłu. Z tego powodu schowała się w jakiejś dziurze. Była cała poraniona, krew spływała jej po czole. W ręce trzymała miecz. Serce zawsze miała waleczne, lecz tym razem jakby jej go zabrakło. Chciała wygrać, chodziło tutaj o coś iście ważnego – jej niepodległość. Mimo to ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. Przymknęła lekko oczy, odetchnęła cicho. Nie była typową dziewczyną, właściwie… To uważała się za chłopca. Od zawsze tak było, chociaż ostatnio musiała zacząć zmieniać zdanie. Niechybnie jej ciało się zmieniało, stawało się… Kobiece. Przyprawiało ją to o złość. Niedługo nie będzie miała jak tego ukryć. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, była zmęczona. Rzeczywiście stawała się coraz słabsza. Jest mocarstwem, ale nie ma wystarczająco dużo sił, by się bronić. Przeklęła cicho. Wyjrzała ze swej nory i zaczęła poszukiwać wzrokiem. Miała nadzieję, że gdzieś go znajdzie. Znajdzie i dorwie.

Tymczasem on bardzo dobrze wiedział, gdzie ona się ukryła. Uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Tak, złapie ją, już wkrótce. Nie miał pojęcia, że jest dziewczyną. Chciał podbić jej ziemie, ot wszystko, o co mu chodziło. Chciał być wielki, właściwie już był. Ale jeszcze było mu mało. Stał się potęgą , gnębił całą Europę. Teraz przyszła kolej na nią. Obserwował jak ciężko oddycha, jak wygląda w jego poszukiwaniach. Oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Ofiara, idealna. Zaszedł ją od tyłu, tak jak ona chciała to zrobić jemu. Czekał cierpliwie, aż wyjdzie ze swej nory. Niecierpliwił się, w końcu pokonanie Węgier to nie lada wyzwanie! A jemu przyszło to tak łatwo… Odrobinę się zawiódł, chociaż musiał przyznać, walczyła do końca.

Wychyliła się odrobinę. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, szukała choćby najmniejszego znaku, że on tu jest. Niestety nie widziała nic. Może dlatego, że krew spływała jej na oczy, a może po prostu zmęczenie mąciło jej wzrok. Otarła pot z czoła i wyczołgała się z kryjówki. Już miała wstać, gdy poczuła ból w plecach i jakiś ciężar nie pozwolił jej wstać. Przeklęła głośno i odwróciła twarz. Ujrzała go. Dumnego, śmiejącego się jej prosto w oczy. Siedział na niej okrakiem stopami przygniatając jej dłonie tak mocno, że aż wypuściła miecz. Starała się wyrwać, jednak nie miała szans. On był za silny, ona straciła wszystkie moce. Opadła bezwładnie na ziemie i spojrzała na niego nienawistnie.

- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Sadiq. – Powiedziała cicho, po czym zamilkła i dalej wpatrywała się w niego uporczywie.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz. – Zaśmiał się głośno. – To już twój koniec. Koniec wielkiego mocarstwa jakim były Węgry. Teraz należysz do mnie. – W odpowiedzi tylko splunęła w jego stronę. Niech wie, że ona nigdy nie podda się bez walki. Jeżeli sądził, że jedna wygrana oznacza, że będzie potulna jak baranek, bardzo się mylił. Przymknęła oczy, zabrakło jej sił. Zemdlała, nie zwracając uwagi na nic. Co z nią teraz będzie? Bóg jeden wiedział. Bóg? Ale jak Bóg mógł pozwolić, by taki poganin ją pokonał?

Ocknęła się w pięknie zdobionym muzułmańskim pokoiku. Usiadła na miękkim łóżku i rozejrzała się. Przez chwilę nie pamiętała co się stało, jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest. Poderwała się szybko, jednak już moment później znowu siedziała na łożu. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, nie powinna była tak szybko wstawać. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ma rozpuszczone włosy. Były umyte, a ona była przebrana w jakąś długą, białą koszulę. W dotyku przypominała bawełnę. Chwilę myślała, co niestety w tej sytuacji przychodziło jej z trudem. Zamarła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zapewne właśnie odkryto je prawdziwą tożsamość. W tym momencie wielkie drewniane drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka wszedł on, Imperium Osmańskie. Największy wróg całej Europy. Popatrzył tylko na nią i uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Odwróciła wzrok.

- Czego chcesz? – Właściwie wypluła te słowa.

- Nono, spokojnie. Przypominam ci, że aktualnie znajdujesz się w moim domu. – Wypowiedział to szczególnie akceptując słowo „moim". Podziałało. Siedziała cicho obserwując każdy jego ruch. – Czemu to ukrywasz?

- Niby co?

- To, że jesteś kobietą. – Zaśmiał się lekko. – Przecież nie da się tego długo ukrywać. – Odwróciła wzrok. Sama nie wiedziała. Spojrzał się na nią po czym podszedł bliżej. Łypnęła tylko na niego spode łba i odsunęła odrobinę.

- Gdybym wcześniej wiedział… Byłbym dla ciebie delikatniejszy. – Prychnęła.

- Właśnie dlatego. – Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Co?

- Właśnie dlatego, to ukrywam. By traktowano mnie na równi, a nie jako słabszą. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Ach, głupia. Kobieta powinna być uległa i słaba. A nie walczyć i to jeszcze z mężczyznami. Powinna im usłu… - Nie skończył, bo mu przerwała.

- Jak dotąd udowodniłam, że wcale tak nie jest. – Burknęła. – Poza tym, niektórzy mężczyźni powinni się uczyć waleczności od kobiet. – Usiadł koło niej na łóżku. Spojrzał jej w oczy z odrobiną kpiny i złości. On już jej zaraz pokaże, gdzie jej miejsce! Ujrzała nagłą zmianę w jego spojrzeniu i odsunęła się dalej. Było jednak za późno. Już na niej leżał. Popatrzyła się na niego walecznie. Czyżby chciał się przepychać? No cóż, czuła się już lepiej i była pewna, że sobie poradzi. Jednak on nie zaczął się szarpać. Pochylił głowę nad jej szyją i przemówił cicho.

- Pokażę ci, do czego są potrzebne kobiety. – Nim się spostrzegła jego dłoń wślizgnęła się pod jej szatę. Językiem natomiast wodził po jej szyi. Zarumieniła się lekko i próbowała go odepchnąć. Siły jej jednak nie wróciły, bowiem nic nie wskórała. Poczuła jego męską dłoń pod swoją bielizną i pisnęła cicho. Tego już było za wiele, co on sobie wyobraża?!

- S-Sadiq… - Szeptała. – D-daj spokój… - On jednak nic sobie z jej słów nie robił. Zsunął z niej bieliznę po czym nie przestając całować jej szyi, wsunął w nią dwa place. Elka starała się nie wydawać dźwięków, nie reagować. Chciała być po prostu zimną kłodą, by nie dawać mu satysfakcji. Nie wytrzymała jednak długo, już po chwili zaczęła cicho jęczeć. Zacisnęła dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny i klnąc na niego siarczyście w myślach oddała się jego pieszczotom. W pewnym momencie wyjął z niej palce i uśmiechnął się do niej wrednie. Nie spodobało jej się to. Błysk w jego oku oznaczał tylko dalsze upokorzenia. Nie myliła się, bowiem chwilę później był w niej. Poczuła lekki ból, ku jej zdziwieniu Sadiq okazał się dużo większy niż Feliks. Właśnie, Felek! Przypomniała sobie ich pierwszy raz. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż to. Było przyjemnie, miło, nikt nikogo nie zmuszał… W czasie jej rozmyślań Turek zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej. Nie powstrzymała się, jęknęła kilka razy. Spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią na co on się tylko uśmiechnął. Przyspieszył, ona przymknęła oczy. Ku swej złości zaczęła odczuwać przyjemność. Przeklęła cicho, chwilę później doszła, a on wraz z nią.

Szybko odwróciła twarz zakrywając ją włosami. Nie chciała mu się pokazać dopiero po tym co zaszło. On jednak nie darował sobie tego widoku. Odgarnął włosy i wziął jej twarz do ręki. Spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy i zaśmiał się cicho.

- Już wiesz, gdzie jest twoje miejsce? – Odpowiedziała mu spojrzeniem, w którym czaiły się łzy. Domyślił się, że załapała. Pocałował ją nachalnie, wręcz brutalnie i wyszedł. Leżała tak jeszcze przez jakiś czas dając upust emocjom. Popłakała się pierwszy z niewielu razy w swoim życiu. Było to bowiem upokorzenie jakiego jeszcze nie doznała. Ba, był to początek masy upokorzeń, jakie ją jeszcze czekały.

Ale nie była sama. Jej towarzyszem okazał się Grecja. Oboje mieszkali w domu Imperium Osmańskiego i oboje byli podobnie traktowani. Tyle, że do Heraklesa nikt nie przychodził w nocy i nie gwałcił. Z czasem jednak Elizavetta się do tego przyzwyczaiła i przestała przejmować. Przyjęła do wiadomości, że jest tylko zabawką. I wiecie co? Po pewnym czasie polubiła nawet swojego prześladowcę. Chociaż owszem, marzyć o wolności nigdy nie przestała…


End file.
